Adairan's Story: The Border
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: Adairan is a 17 year old Breton raised in Solstheim by his adoptive Dunmer parents. Unbeknownst to him he's the Dragonborn. This is the story of how and why he ended up in Helgen the day that the dragon attacked.


**s0, this is my Drag0nb0rn's st0ry 0f why he was at the skyrim/cyr0diil b0rder and h0w/why he g0t arrested by the imperial legi0n. :) that's him in the st0ry's c0ver image.**

* * *

"Adairan."

A boy turned to face the man that had spoke his name. This boy, pale and scrawny, gazed at the dark elf that stood by his side, tall and muscular with dark grey skin.

"What are you doing, son?" the Dunmer asked.

The boy, 17 years old, brushed his long white bangs from his left eye with his thin pale fingers only for the hair to fall over it again. He sighed and said, "Just thinking."

The corners of the older elf's mouth rose slightly into a small thoughtful smile, "How about a Septim for your thoughts?"

"I heard about a place called Skyrim from one of the travelers down at the Retching Netch. Everything he said sounded so foreign- the creatures, the buildings, the people, even the plants- are completely different from those here on Solstheim." Adairan said, pulling his knees up to his chest. While he said this he continued to sit there outside the family's home staring out at the fields of ash that stretched before him with an unreadable expression. The dark elf, his adoptive father Odaira Sadavel, sat down next to him and the young Breton couldn't help but notice how small he was in comparison to the Dunmer.

"Do you wish to go there?" Odaira asked his son.

The small teen was silent for what felt like ages.

Eventually he sighed, "I don't know. I've never left Raven Rock before. I don't think I'm really suited for adventure."

Adairan hugged his knees closer to him and rested his chin on them, still gazing out at the expanse of ash.

Odaira looked at his son with a pained expression. He didn't like seeing his child depressed and not being able to do something about it. The boy had been like this since his birthday only a month ago. As much as he and his wife, Ashana, wanted him to stay with them and keep him safe from the dangers of the world they knew that eventually they'd have to let him go out on his own. It seemed like now was that time.

"Adairan..." Odaira began.

The boy looked over at him, curious as to what his father wanted to say.

The elf pressed forward, "Your mother and I have been talking... and we were wondering if you would be interested in visiting Ertius in Cyrodiil for a few days. It would give you a chance to catch up with your uncle and see a new part of the world."

The look on Adairan's face could only be described as shock. He hadn't expected this. Even so, he found that he was excited to go somewhere he'd never been before.

"Um... yes? Yes! I'd love to go see Uncle Ertius!" A bright smile lit up the teen's face and he got up and headed back into the house, stopping at the door to say, "I'll go pack some of my things!"

Odaira sat there with a sad smile and sighed.

* * *

The next morning the family stood down at the docks. Adairan's parents were saying their goodbyes before he left.

Ashana, his adoptive mother, was having a hard time letting him go though as she hugged him tightly and cried.

"It's alright, Mum, I'm not leaving forever!" Adairan assured her.

She sniffled and released him, "I know, honey, but I'm worried about you. The world is a dangerous place."

"I know, Mum." he said.

"Do you remember how to get there? This boat will take you to Windhelm and from there you just need to take the wagon to Cyrodiil." she told him.

He nodded, "I remember."

Ashana hugged him one last time, as did Odaira, and then he got on the boat and waved at them as it set sail. As the ship got further out to sea he watched Solstheim shrink away in the distance until he couldn't see it anymore. He followed the instructions he was given when he got off the ship and it wasn't long before he was in Cyrodiil. He didn't remember what the village was called, but he saw Ertius Vant standing there waiting for him when he got off the wagon. He ran up to his uncle and hugged him.

"Hey, kiddo! Long time no see." the tan Imperial man said as he returned the embrace.

Adairan let go and smiles up at him, "It's good to see you again. How'd you know I would be here?"

"Somebody told me my favorite kid was coming for a visit. So, what would you like to do for the next few days? I took some time of for the Imperial Legion so we could have some fun while you're here." Ertius asked.

Over the next few days Ertius taught Adairan about hunting and how to conjure a familiar with magic. He showed the boy around and explained what all the strange animals and plants the younger Breton encountered were. They caught up on what had been happening in the last few years as well. Over all it was a great visit, but eventually it became time for Adairan to go home and for Ertius to get back to work.

"Why don't I ride with you to the border?" His uncle offered on the day Adairan was suppose to go.

The boy smiled and said, "Sure."

The two left in the wagon and headed back towards the border between Cyrodiil and Skyrim. The ride was quiet as they were the only two passengers this early in the morning. Everything was going well until they reached the border.

They had just entered Skyrim when a man ran out in front of the wagon, spooking the horse and caused it to rear up. The wagon was thrown on it's side and its passengers and the driver were tossed to the ground. The man who'd startled the horse managed to grab it's reigns as it calmed down and hopped on, riding away.

"Stop! Thief!" The wagon driver shouted after the man who'd stolen his horse, but it made no difference.

Ertius got up off the ground and said, "Don't worry. I'll get your horse back." then ran after the man down the path.

Adairan picked himself off the ground and ran after his uncle, wondering exactly how they'd manage to get the horse. Neither of them were wearing armor or had brought any weapons with them. They didn't think they'd need to.

The two followed the man down the path and into a clearing, where they all stopped. The horse reared again and threw off the thief that'd stolen it, scared by the battle it had just been ridden into the middle of. Before them Stormcloak rebels were being taken down by Imperial soldiers in a brutal battle.

"What's going on?" Adairan asked Ertius as he pushed his long white hair out of his eyes, witnessing the scene that was now in front of him.

Before his uncle could answer though one of the soldiers shouted, "Look! There's more of them!"

The next thing the boy knew was that his wrists were being bound and both him and his uncle were being arrested.

"Take these ones for questioning. Get the others in the wagon." A soldier instructed his men.

Ertius was shoved into line with those to be questioned and was being led away from him.

"U-Uncle Ertius!" Adairan shouted and tried to run toward him, but was pulled back by a strong hand.

His uncle turned to look at him and called back, "I'll get this sorted out, Adairan! I promise!"

Adairan fought against the hand that held him and tried to get to his uncle. Then he felt something strike him in the head and everything went black...


End file.
